


Get Well (Podfic & Text)

by inkjunket



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil Coulson wakes up in SHIELD’s medical bay, his recovery room holds several objects that should not by any rights have been allowed in so small a space, let alone in medical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well (Podfic & Text)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as art for the Avengers Reverser Big Bang 2012 challenge. 
> 
> Thanks to [snottygrrl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl) both for writing an awesome fic in response for the challenge, and for transcribing the podfic, which I've added here for those who'd like text as well as audio. I created the podfic from an outline as an oral storytelling experiment, rather than writing the text out and reading it.
> 
> And belated huge thank you to [kalakirya](http://kalakirya.livejournal.com/) for giving this a listen and super helpful feedback before it was released into the wilds of ARBB! (Sorry, lovely -- this got lost from the original notes posting, just noticed it now!)

  


**Duration:** 3:57 min  
 **Size:** 3.7 MB  
 **Download or stream at:** [my box account](https://www.box.com/s/a2eea0e7d9b0ae78f735)

When Phil Coulsoun wakes up in SHIELD's medical bay, his recovery room holds several objects that should not by any rights have been allowed into so small a space, let alone in medical. 

There's a robot by the bed which is made up of not much more than a swing arm, three caster wheels, and an infra-red camera which activates when Phil turns to face it. The robot hands Phil a note informing him that it is the DUM-E2, from Tony, and that it's basically a step up from one of those reach-extending plastic grabber things.

He's grateful for this, though, after the horrible lancing pain he feels in his chest on attempting to sit up, which convinces him that he's quite comfortable exactly where he is. At Phil's instruction, DUM-E2 pulls each of the items in the room to him in turn, and he takes inventory.

There's a spear-proof Kevlar vest, with a note signed from Tony and Bruce, and an aside from Tony at the bottom of the page, noting that it's mainly Tony's design, but that Bruce helped with the new polymer.

There's a massive cask of Asgardian ale, clearly from Thor.

From Steve, there's a signed, near-mint set of Captain America trading cards, which are not Phil's. There's a few creases and dinged corners missing. Phil doesn't know what this means about his own set, but he doesn't think he's going to like the answer when he finds out.

There's a cello, an actual cello, from Pepper, with a note taped to the case that says, 'Life is short."

There are flowers from Natasha. There's no note, but there's no need for one. It's a neat bundle of fresh wildflowers. They look like they've been changed recently. Phil winces. It must have really been a close one.

There's data pad with a note from Fury that he's been ordered to dip into his massive bank of accrued sick days to ensure a full recovery. There's also a kind of rough sketch of a logo on the data pad, an "A" with a circle around it that he recognises from a late night back-of-the-napkin sketch with Hillm, and underneath, scrawled in her hand, "Want input on the design," and below it, "Welcome back."

The time and date stamp that pop up when he closes the notes has him doing a double take. He's out for quite a while.

There is nothing from Clint.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my arrow flies straight and true (and I've been loved inside a heart for years)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495307) by [snottygrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl)




End file.
